timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake
For the episode's transcript, click here. Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake is the show's pilot, as well as the first episode of Time Squad that introduces Otto, Tuddrussel, and Larry. Synopsis While searching for Eli Whitney, the time cop Buck Tuddrussel and his robot partner, the Larry 3000, end up at an orphanage in 2001 where they discover an orphaned history buff named Otto Osworth and take him with them to complete their mission. Plot The episode starts out with Otto Osworth's miserable life as an orphan in Sister Thornly's School for Wayward Tots. He is bullied by the other orphans and is prohibited from reading, the only activity he holds dear in the orphanage, by the director Sister Thornly. After being punished for being caught reading, a rift opens up in Otto's room, revealing Officer Buck Tuddrussel and the Larry 3000, who mistakenly came to his time during their search for Eli Whitney. Sister Thornly hears the commotion and comes to investigate. Tuddrussel says he can handle the situation via the use of a taser, but Otto insists he can solve the problem with words instead. After Sister Thornly leaves, Tuddrussel and Larry explain that though they are time-traveling cops, they are horrible at history and would need a smart person to help them out if they hoped to get anything done. Otto hears the opportunity and insists they take him with them. Tuddrussel is hesitant at first, but agrees when Larry says taking a child with them is strictly forbidden. All three of them transport to the team's "Super High Tech History Monitoring Police Satellite," where Tuddrussel explains the ship's "high tech" gadgets (most of which just involves Larry doing what Tuddrussel says). Larry tells Otto why he serves Tuddrussel and works for Time Squad; at one point in time he used to be an ambassador robot, but he had to find a new job when all of the nations of the world became one united nation. The three of them then go to Savannah, Georgia, which is currently in chaos. Moments after transporting there, Larry is beaten by an angry mob of settlers who claim he's one of the flesh-eating robots that Eli Whitney has built. The team goes to Eli Whitney's Inventitorium, where Eli Whitney claims he made an army of flesh-eating robots to help mankind. Otto explains the contradiction in the idea that flesh-eating robots could help mankind and leads Tuddrussel and Larry out to fight the army of robots still at large. They soon realize all the robots have swarmed around Eli's store and have begun to target Tuddrussel because he is the fleshiest. After doing fairly well against the robots, Tuddrussel is overwhelmed. He eventually overcomes the robots by using a phaser, which destroys them all in one blast. After the robots are gone, the mob from before returns to town and mistakenly idolizes Otto as the one who destroyed the robots. One of the settlers feels Otto's shirt and comments on how soft and comfortable it is and asks what it is made of. Otto replies that it's just an ordinary cotton t-shirt, which inspires Eli Whitney to build a machine to process cotton that he would call the cotton gin (thanks to a suggestion from Larry). Trivia *There are 33 orphans in Sister Thornly's orphanage, including Otto. *Larry's dialogue suggests that Tuddrussel was responsible for the error in the coordinates he used to get to the orphanage. *Sister Thornly's orphanage's location is unknown, but it's not in Georgia. *When searching for the correct coordinates, Larry brings up images of the Founding Fathers and Elizabeth I. *Otto calls Tuddrussel "Buck" in this episode. *When Larry fails to speak to the robots, Tuddrussel mocks him by calling him "Gandhi." Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1